elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Raven Rock, Vol. I
}} Series *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. I'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. II'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. III'' Locations *Raven Rock Temple – On the steps leading down to the bedrooms.Another copy can be found in a bedroom to the right at the bottom of the steps, on the bottom of a bookshelf to the right (along with Vol. II & III). *Raven Rock Mine – On top of a table, after going upstairs. *Tel Mithryn Steward's House – On a bookshelf. *The Retching Netch – Downstairs on a bookshelf that is northwest of the bar (along with Vol. II & III). *Raven Rock, Alor House – Downstairs in the right-hand bedroom, on a bookshelf to the right (along with Vol. II & III). *Raven Rock, Glover Mallory's House – On a table to the left of the front door (along with Vol. II). *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor – On a stone shelf to the right of the throne (along with Vol. II & III). There is also another copy in Moravyn Manor Chambers in the main bedroom, on a shelf at the foot of the bed. *Raven Rock, Caerellius House – On a stone shelf next to a table, to the left of the front door (along with Vol. II & III). *Raven Rock, Severin Manor – Downstairs in the left-hand bedroom, on a shelf that is on the left side of the bed.(x2) Contents Forward Raven Rock is one of the more interesting colonies of Morrowind of the last two centuries. So much has happened to this tiny town in such a short amount of time, and so many lives have been affected by it, I felt it necessary to describe its rich history within these volumes. During my research, I lived in Raven Rock for almost three years, and I got to know many of my fellow Dunmer who call Raven Rock their home. I hope that my readers will appreciate the amount of fortitude and perseverance that it must take to endure life in such an inhospitable and untamed land. Raven Rock was founded in 3E 427 by the East Empire Company in response to the discovery of a rich ebony mine on the southern edge of the island of Solstheim. The construction of the town took several months, and the mine immediately started yielding ebony ore that the miner's shipped to Windhelm in Skyrim. By 3E 432, the town was home to over thirty people, all of whom depended on the mine for their livelihood. At this time, Raven Rock was almost exclusively inhabited by Imperials and a few Nords who were drawn to the mine's wealth. When the Oblivion Crisis arose in 3E 433, Raven Rock remained largely untouched by Mehrunes Dagon's forces and work continued as usual. The bulk of the Imperial Guard that was stationed in Raven Rock was recalled to Cyrodiil to fight the invading forces, but a few soldiers remained behind in order to protect the ebony mine from bandits. It's uncertain whether any Oblivion Gates ever opened on Solstheim, as there appears to be no record of such an event ever occurring there. In the first year of the Fourth Era, after the destruction of Ald'ruhn, many of the Dunmer Great Houses sent out small groups of their own to seek places to reestablish themselves. House Redoran's group was led by Brara Morvayn who immediately struck out for Solstheim. After some quick negotiations with the East Empire Company (and some speculate quite a bit of coin changing hands), Brara's group was allowed to settle in Raven Rock where they quickly became a part of the mining colony's way of life. The Dunmer proved to be both hard-working and reliable when it came to working in the mines, impressing the East Empire Company and solidifying their relationship. All was going quite well until that fateful day in 4E 05 when the Red Mountain suddenly erupted, sending a massive blast across the Sea of Ghosts that struck Solstheim with its full fury. Raven Rock was heavily damaged by this wave of force, which toppled several of its stone structures and obliterated many of the wooden ones. Ironically, the mine once again proved to be the town's saving grace, as most of the population of Raven Rock was working underground at the time, and was completely shielded from the blast. This event wasn't without cost, however. Raven Rock was heavily dependent on nearby Fort Frostmoth for its defense, but the eruption had almost completely wiped it from the face of Solstheim. The few soldiers that survived took residence in Raven Rock itself and attempted to set up a makeshift garrison there, but these scant few were hardly a match for potential threats to their town. With the East Empire Company's permission, Brara brought in some of house Redoran's elite "Redoran Guard" to fill the void. The guard proved to be an ideal replacement for the fallen Imperial soldiers and have been guarding the town ever since. Appearances * de:Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band 1 es:Historia de Roca del Cuervo, vol. I fr:Histoire de Corberoc, Vol.1 pl:Historia Kruczej Skały tom I ru:История Вороньей Скалы, том I